


Your heart's desire

by MissBrunetteBarbie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit of background Jilly, Gen, Inevitable since different couples produce different children, It's only one oc, Minor Character Death, Parallel Universes, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus can be an unreliable narator, Squibs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrunetteBarbie/pseuds/MissBrunetteBarbie
Summary: Regulus Black betrays the Dark Lord and lives to tell the tale.Years later a strange boy appears out of nowhere claiming to be the son of James Potter and Regulus' own wife. Life as a former Death Eater just became complicated
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Regulus Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 85





	1. The traitor

It was a rare sight to see Albus Dumbledore going into shock. The defeater of Grindelwand, Master of the Elder Wand, Supreme Mugwamp, Chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts was a hard person to surprise. Yet, right now he look like he might have a heart attack.

“Voldemort made a _Horcrux_?!”

The last word was almost spat out, like a curse. The boy that was facing the venerable wizard nodded. He was young, too young to have such a haunted gaze and so many lines on his face. But like many that were caught in Voldemort’s war, Regulus had grown up fast.

“Oh, I am quite sure he made several Horcruxes. The Dark Lord will want to have as many safety nets as possible.”

The boy fell silent again waiting for a response that would not come. Albus looked deeply troubled by these news. Luckily, his companions weren’t as well informed about the Dark Arts, so the idea of Horcruxes didn’t alarm them at all.

“Right. And you claim have one of these Hor-things, little brother?”

The speaker was another young boy, almost a man, who looked very similar to Regulus. Perhaps the biggest difference between them were Sirius’ muggle clothes and the hateful look on his face.

Sirius didn’t believe for a second his brother’s claims. Regulus could have not turned on the Dark Lord. Not when he had always been following mummy around, got into Slytherin and even took the Dark Mark. Regulus was the perfect pureblood, and Sirius hated him for it.

When the letter first came to the Potters’ house, he had assumed his little brother was laying a trap for him.

**_Come to the Leaky Cauldron. I have important thing to discuss with you. My allegiances may be changing_ **

As if Sirius would truly believe that. Sadly, Albus had insisted they go and find put what Regulus wanted, though the man had been far more cautious back than. But ever since Regulus had told him Kreacher’s tale (Kreachers?! Honestly, if there was anyone Sirius would trust less than Regulus, it was the mad House Elf), Albus seemed to lose all his common sense, trusting every single word that came out of the Death Eater’s mouth.

“I do not claim to have it, merely that I know what it is and where it is.” Regulus clarified, with a glare at the other Black. Then, turning to Dumbledore: “We must find it and destroy it now. I am sure the Dark Lord will soon find out about my betrayal.”

“No doubt, you want some assurances about your safety when that happens”

Finally, Dumbledore seemed to remember who he was talking to. Regulus just looked at him with a straight face:

“Can you blame me for wanting to live, Headmaster?”

“No, I cannot, my boy. I have to confess, I have never imagined you of all people would turn against the Pureblood ideaology”

“You think I care about useless Pureblood propaganda when Voldemort had the temerity to create a Horcrux? You know what this means, Proffesor. He is truly….truly a monster”

Sirius Black and James Potter snorted at the rather late realization, but Dumbledore only nodded as if Regulus made perfect sense.

“Indeed, it seems we have a common enemy, Regulus Black. So I must ask you: are you willing to oppose Voldemort and risk your life and the lives of all who you love in the process?”

“My life has been hanging by a thread since the day I took the Dark Mark. As for the people I love, well, I only really care about Kreacher right now.”

Sirius groaned at the mention of the hated creature, while James snickered at the idea of a Death Eater caring about a House Elf.

“In this case, Mr Black, let us talk about this…. Locket”

Regulus nodded and started to explain everything he knew. Which wasn’t much. From Kreacher’s knowledge and the Dark Lord’s occasional ramblings he had deduced that Voldemort had turned Slytherin’s locket into a Horcrux. He also knew that whatever potion was there to protect it must be something extremely dangerous, maybe even deathly. He had entertained the idea of going into the cave himself and drinking the potion, but that meant he would most likely day. And even more, he will die before the locket could be destroyed which meant such a sacrifice would be most likely for nothing. He could give the locket to Kreacher, but who could say the foul object won’t try to harm the House Elf?

Sadly, his only option was trusting Albus Dumbledore and his merry band of do-gooders. Do-gooders that included Sirius and James freaking Potter.

Regulus liked to think he was above school grudges, but he would not hesitate for a second to curse the man that had led his friends into playing pranks on Slytherin House for seven years. If there was one good thing in being a Death Eater was being able to curse anyone you wanted without worrying to much about consequences (unless the person you wanted to hex was a more influential Death Eater than you, of course). Alas, it seemed he will have to tolerate James Potter for the time being.

For his part, Albus Dumbledore wasn’t very happy with this turn of events. Of course, the fact they finally had a lead to destroying Tom once and for all filled him with joy. Joy that was overshadowed by he knowledge that his former student has fallen so deep into the Dark Arts he used one of humanity’s worst creations to preserve his life. There was also the matter of Regulus Black. The boy seemed genuine and his information was invaluable, but Albus still couldn’t banish the uneasy sensation he felt at the thought of fully trusting this person who had been raised to believe in the superiority of his blood, who had spent seven years with Slytherins who had filled his head with nonsense about Tom’ greatness and who, after graduating, had pledged himself to Britain’s worst Dark Lord. There was also the matter that he was a Black. Yes, it was hypocritical considering Sirius was a Black as well, but Albus had seen Sirius reject all of his family’s teaching ever since he was sorted into Gryffindor. On the other hand, Regulus had actively embraced them. Until now, when he conveniently switched sides and brought with him the means of Voldemort’s demise. Could it be a trap? Could Tom be cunning enough to try and trick them like this? To what end? And why use Regulus? Because he had thought Sirius would trust his brother? In that case, Tom would have miscalculated. Sirius distrusted him more than anyone else. Maybe Riddle had thought Albus will offer a second chance to a young boy more readily than to a grown wizard?

There were too many questions and their time was too short. In the unlikely case the young Black was telling the truth they needed to act now. The Horcrux must be found as soon as possible. Yet, he could not forget the like hood of a trap.

“Alright, Mister Black, let’s assume I believe you and I am willing to offer my protection. You do understand you will have to tell me exactly where the Horcrux can be found. After that, you will come with me to the Order of the Phoenix’ headquarters – I assume you know what the Order is from your master – and tell us everything you know.”

“No.”

The firm word was so surprising that Potter and the older Black gasped and even Dumbledore’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You, Death Eater scum, have the temerity to..”

“Enough, James. Let’s hear him out”

Regulus took a deep breath. It was clear that he did not found it easy to oppose the great Albus Dumbledore. In his own way, the headmaster was as frightening as the Dark Lord. Yet, he had already chosen to stand against one, he will not let himself be bullied by another.

“Let’s make something clear, Dumbledore, I had once decided to join an illegal organization and follow blindly the orders of a very powerful, but slightly mad wizard, and as a result I have no intention of doing it again. I am not one of your Gryffindors who you can order around like a puppy…”

“Why, you liitle shit..”

Regulus paid no mind to either the interruption or the insult.

“…. nor am I a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff who’s willing to work for you for a greater cause amd as such will excuse you a great many things. I am a Slytherin, one that has already defied the Dark Lord. I refuse to trade him for you, Professor. I will fight against him and as such I will fight by your side, but do not think me another puppet. So, I will not tell you where the Horcrux is. I will show you. I want to be there when it is destroyed once and for all. After that…. We’ll see.”

If the older man was insulted by his harsh words he did not show it, he just nodded.

“I suppose I can agree with these terms. However, it will not be just the two of us that go to retrieve the Horcrux, we will be accompanied by a number of trusted people. And Kreacher.”

At the House Elf’s name both James and Sirius looked confused, while Regulus fought down the urge to swear. While asking for Kreacher to come with them was a rational demand as the elf was the only one who had entered the cave beforehand it was also a strategic move. Dumbledore did not trust Regulus and needed insurance it was not a trap. It did seem like the old man believed him when he had said Kreacher was the only creature he still loved. Sadly, the former Death Eater had no choice but to agree.

“One more thing, Mister Black.”

“Oh?”

The young man struggled to keep his face a mask of politeness, but it all fell apart at Dumbledore’s next question:

“Have you ever killed anyone?”

“Yes.”

He was proud of how steady his voice came. Meanwhile, Sirius and James were getting angry again and started pointing their wands at him. Reg fought the urge to do the same. He had too many unpleasant memories of being hexed by the Marauders at Hogwarts. He forced himself to not think about it.

“I killed two muggles. Mother and daughter two months ago.”

“You, bastard! How could you do something like that?!”

“Oh, shut up, Sirius. You tried to kill a classmate at he age of fifteen!”

“How… how do you know _that_? Did Snivellus..”

“Sirius” Albus tried to silence the Gryffindor. They could not afford to lose track of their objective. “Excuse me, Mr. Black, but I fell to see how your brother’s sins absolve your own.

This sobered Regulus.

“They do not. I know it does not mean much, but I did not want to kill them. The other Death Eater, they were torturing them. It was… horrible. I don’t even know why they were in the Dark Lord’s house but they were screaming and …”

_And the woman kept begging me to help her daughter. I should have tried something, anything but I was too much of a coward._

“… and I killed them to end their suffering.”

He searched the faces of the first three who he had ever heard this confession. Potter looked disturbed, Sirius a bit mollified while Dumbledore betrayed no emotion. Just like the Dark Lord, indeed.

“I see. How did Voldemort react to your act of mercy?”

“I lied to him and told him that I thought any kind of attention given to Muggles is a waste of a wizard’s time. He seemed to believe me.”

Ironically, the other three did not seem as convinced. But Regulus has had enough chit-chat.

“Well, Albus” he used the Headmaster’s first name on purpose “if there is nothing else, I would like if we start our Horcrux hunt.”

“Yes, I believe that will be best”


	2. The emerald potion

_It’s too dark in here,_ that was Regulus’ first thought. The others seemed to think the same. Near him James Potter took Lily Evans’ hand in his own to calm her. The girl smiled at him shyly, already smitten with her knight in shining armor. The two had been dating for two years already and even the Slytherins in Regulus’ year knew James Potter will soon sully his Pureblood line by marrying the Mudblood he fancied. Walburga had always ranted about Mudblood whores who seduced the fine wizards of society and had even warned Regulus about them, but he had a hard time thinking of Lily Evans as some kind of seductress. For him, she will always be the somehow shy, but very intelligent girl from the Slug Club. Yet, watching how easily she and Potter seemed to fit together, how they got lost in each other’s eyes, he felt something in him move. Not jealousy, he had no romantic interest in Evans, more like longing. Longing for someone to look at him like that one day.

_Highly unlikely. You’ve made your choice already, Black. Who would love a traitor like you now? Certanly not any of the ‘nice’ girls Mother talked about and not girls like Lily Evans either._

In front, Albus Dumbledore was walking serenely, like they were not going alone into a place designed to trap and maybe even kill intruders. Next to him, Poppy Pomfrey was walking more cautiously, occasionally gazing at the walls of the cave. Well, more at the unnatural darkness that hid the walls of the cave. The last of their little group was Kreacher who was hovering around Regulus, mumbling about how ‘poor Mistress Black’ must be very worried for her son and how he should not stay in the company of ‘filthy blood traitors’.

His young master suppressed a sigh. Despite his opposition of the Dark Lord, he did not know what he thought of blood purity. He had never bought everything his parents and other Slytherins said about it, but he also did not think they were entirely wrong. After all, there was a reason why muggles and wizards were kept separate. Why should muggleborns just waltz from one world to the other without a care for how dangerous it was if muggles learnt about magic. The school books from History of Magic may talk about Wendlin the Weird and her passion of being abducted and falsely burned at the stake, but they never talked about all the witches and wizards who were caught without their wands and who were actually killed. And only because muggles fear what they cannot understand.

He also felt a pang of guilt at the thought of his mother. He did not love Walburga Black, not like children usually love their mothers, but he felt like he had a duty to her. And by allying himself with Dumbledore, he was somehow betraying said duty. He would most likely never see her again after his treachery became common knowledge. Even if he did see her again, she will most likely blast him of the family tree, just like she did with Sirius when he moved in with the Potters. Or maybe even worse, she might personally demand that the Dark Lord give her his head. After all, he was her favorite son, and as such he needed to pay a greater price.

“Umm, Black, are you okay?”

He turned to Evans in surprise. The girl was eyeing him warily and (strangely) with concern. Next to her, Potter seemed perplexed.

“I am fine, Miss Evans. Merely a bit nervous. Given the circumstances, I think you understand why”

“Ah, okay, umm.., Mr. Black. I just wanted to make sure because well… because you seem to be crying.”

In shock, he touched his face only to find it wet with tears. Soft, his brother’s voice sniggered cruelly in his mind.

“Master Regulus is sad. Master should go back home so Kreacher can prepare him tea like Kreacher always does when Master is sad. Please, Master Regulus, we should leave”

Regulus looked at the elf fondly. I am doing this for Kreacher if not for anything else, he told himself.

“We can’t leave Kreacher. Remember, we have to find and destroy the Horcrux first.”

“Kreacher understands, but Kreacher is not happy about it.”

At the elf’s honest answer, Regulus couldn’t help but laugh. Evans, Potter and even Dumbledore chuckled as well. Pomfrey was too frightened to feel any kind of mirth. It had taken Dumbledore half an hour to persuade the nurse to accompany them and only the promise of Voldemort’s demise and the repeated assurance that she was the only healer they could trust has convinced her.

“Kreacher, right? Can I… can I ask you some questions?”

Lily asked the elf hesitantly. She wanted to get to know the strange creature just as much as she wanted a distraction from their current situation.

“Filthy Mudblood wants to talk to Kreacher?”

“DON’T YOU DARE CALL HER A MUDBLOOD, YOU, DISGUSTING MONSTER!”

James’ yells reverberated in the open space, startling everyone. Lily barely had time to comprehend Kreacher’s words before her suitor tried to lunge at the House Elf. His path was blocked by Regulus Black who had already drawn his wand.

“Take one more step forward, Potter, and I will curse you so bad you will be thanking your lucky stars for Madame Pomfrey’s presence here.”

“Defending your monster and his insults, Black? Why am I not surprised! Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater”

“James!” Lily snapped at him, fearing a duel might break out soon. “It’s not Kreacher’s fault. He only repeats what he is told”

She glared at Black as she said the last words. She had hardly interacted with the young man when they were at Hogwarts, but she had no doubt he was an avid supporter of blood purity. The whole turning on You-Know-Who story was a bit shady, but even if it was true, she doubted he had also turned his back to all of his family’s teachings in the space of three days.

Regulus seemed to realize this. Without turning his back to James, he ordered the elf:

“Kreacher, please do not insult Miss Evans. In fact do not use words like ‘mudblood’ or ‘blood traitor’ here.”

The elf grumbled something that sounded vaguely like a “yes”.

“Here. Now you can calm yourself, Potter”

“Like hell I will, Death Eater! If you even look at Lily the wrong way I will skin you alive”

“James!” Lily yelled for a second time in the span of five minutes. “I can defend myself without you just fine.”

Not entirely true, as she was in no way a fighter, but neither Regulus nor Kreacher had tried to attack her, so his protection were more annoying than heartwarming.

“I know, flower, but..”

James never finished what he wanted to say because a huge lake came into view. Its silvery-gray water was spreading light in the otherwise unperturbed darkness. Somehow, Dumbledore has managed to find a boat, but it was incredibly small. It certainly wouldn’t fit all of them in it.

“Do you think the Horcrux is at the bottom of the lake?”

James voiced almost everyone’s thoughts. But both Kreacher and the Headmaster shook their heads. Albus pointed his wand to the middle of the lake where a slightly diffuse green light was glittering.

“I believe that’s where the Horcrux is. Our biggest problem is crossing the lake.”

“What do you mean? We already have a boat, just use magic to make it big enough to fit us all. “

Surprisingly, it was Regulus who answered James’ statement.

“It does not work like that, Potter. The Dark Lord would have never brought here another wizard with him so the moment when more than one person climbs into the boat it will most likely trigger some safety measure.”

“Do we have any other options? I mean, we can’t exactly swim, can we?”

Dumbledore shook his head, mournfully.

“No, Lily, we can’t. The boat is our only option, as dangerous as it is. Everyone please prepare for…. Well, for the unexpected.”

With those last words, he expanded the boat, who was now comfortable enough for all six of them. Lily and James climbed into it, still holding hands. Pomfrey followed them, albeit more reluctantly. Just like Lily, she was not a fighter. Regulus was last to join, after Albus, but when Kreacher tried to climb as well, he stopped him:

“Stay here, Kreacher. And if anything bad happens go to…. Go to Sirius and tell him where we are. He will send help.”

Lily felt a bit guilty hearing him mention Sirius. Unbeknown to Regulus, his older brother was already in the area with other Order members, patrolling, in case it all turned out to be a ruse.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked the closest thing to angry anyone had seen him.

“Mr. Black, surely you understand Kreacher’s knowledge is invaluable…”

Regulus cut him off with a glare that reminded both Lily and James uncomfortably of Sirius:

“I think I already made it clear that I won’t follow your orders blindly, sir?”

Lily and Pomfrey, who have not been there when Black had first let his feelings known stared at him. They both had a hard time comprehending that the shy aloof boy they knew for Hogwarts will stand up to the greatest wizard alive for a House Elf.

Dumbledore wasn’t as surprised, but he couldn’t do anything else but accept the boy’s terms.

Fortunately or unfortunately they didn’t have time to think about it as a thousand Inferi seemed to rise from the bottom of the lake, coming towards the boat. As Regulus had predicted, they had sensed the presence of too many wizards and were now ready to attack their master’s enemies. James and Dumbledore both drew their wands, ready for a fight. It took both Regulus and Lily a bit more to shook themselves out of their fear before they did the same. While the three younger wizards fired stunners and any other spells they could think of, Dumbledore tried to make the boat move faster, hoping the Inferi will not bother them if they made it to the center of the lake.

They were approaching fast, and one of them managed to grab Lily’s wand hand. The girl screamed in terror, uselessly trying to fight the creature off.

“LILY, LILY!”

She heard James call her name, before the Inferi in question was turned into pieces. At first she thought it was James, but she saw he was fighting the ones from behind. No, it was Madam Pomfrey who had saved her. Seeing one of her former students in danger had made her get past her gripping feat and finally reach for her wand.The redhead smiled gratefully at the nurse.

At the same time, Dumbledore finally realized that the only way to get past the foul creatures was simply by destroying them and joined the other two men in their fight.

While for the five wizards it seemed like an eternity, it was less than five minutes before the last of the Inferi died, just in time for them to reach the small island in the middle of the water. They all tried to calm their frenetic heartbeats, while Albus was left to marvel at Tom’s ingenuity. Indeed the only reason why they had managed to get here safe was the impressive skills of their small group. James and Regulus’ dueling experience coupled with Poppy and Lily’s sheer ingenuity and creativity plus Albus’ own raw power amplified by the Elder Wand had ensured their safety. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Poppy’s nervous voice:

“Headmaster, there is something wrong with this potion. Whatever I do, I cannot get rid of it”

Yet, it was not Dumbledore that answered her.

“The potion has to be drunk”

“You seem to know quite a lot about this place, Black!”

Regulus did not raise to the bait.

“Why else did the Dark Lord make Kreacher drink it if there was another way?”

“Lily” Dumbledore called young Miss Evans, ignoring the two men “you are our resident potions expert. What do you think about this?”

Indeed, after Horace had declined to assist them, Lily Evans who had completed one year of Potions Mastery, was the best choice to come with them. The girl approached the basin carefully and after a few minutes staring thoughtfully at the green liquid, she answered:

“I do not recognize the potion. But considering the consistency, the vague smell and even the color, I think it’s safe to describe it as an hallucinogen drug. Given how much potion seems to be here, I wouldn’t be surprised if it might kill an adult wizard.”

“What?! Lily, are you sure?”

The young woman would have liked nothing more than to say she wasn’t sure at all, but she couldn’t lie to Madam Pomfrey.

“Yes, ma’am, I am afraid it’s true. Whoever drinks it will need urgent medical attention. Calming Draughts at the very least, so their heart doesn’t simply give up under the pressure of hallucinations. Maybe other potions too. I don’t know, I haven’t researched medical uses for potions yet in my courses.”

“We have Calming Draughts.”

“Wait a minute, why should one person drink it. Can’t we just share it? I am sure it won’t be that bad if all of us drinks two or three cups instead of the all basin.”

“No” Dumbledore corrected James gently. “It is very likely that the potion will just refill itself if more than one person drinks it.”

Regulus nodded in agreement. And to prove it, he conjured a cup. He drank a half of it and offered the other half to Potter, without taking his eyes off the basin. Indeed, when Potter drank the other half, the potion climbed to the level it was before. Potter swore while the two women gasped horrified at what his meant. Someone will have to drink the whole potion and risk their life in the process. The question was who.

Both James and Regulus were already starting to feel a cold pit forming in their stomach either from the potion or from anticipation, none of them could tell. Madam Pomfrey could not drink the potion for obvious reasons, while Dumbledore was not only too old, but also their only chance of getting out of here alive if something went wrong. The only ones left were Lily, James and Regulus.

Regulus had a hard time believing Potter will let his paramour take the potion when he could volunteer himself. In fact, it was amazing the proud Gryffindor hadn’t volunteered yet. Maybe the small taste he had already gotten made his self-preservation override his lion courage or…. Or Dumbledore still thought this was a trap and had warned them not to try. Suddenly, another thought came to him:

“Is this why you wanted Kreacher here, Albus?” he spat the man’s birth name like a curse. “Were you planning to feed him the potion to make sure it wasn’t a trap?! My, but you and the Dark Lord are truly alike.”

“Dear child, I will never try to force any harm on an innocent…”

“Forget it. We don’t have time and I don’t have the patience for speeches anymore. _I_ will drink the potion.”

They all looked at him like he was crazy, but none of them tried to stop him. He tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of resentment that bloomed inside his mind.

The first three cups were easy. They burned his throat and it made his hand shake, but there were no hallucinations. By the fourth,he started hearing the Dark Lord’s voice.

“Traitor! You will die the miserable death you deserve. Alone in this world-forgotten place, like the ungrateful dog you are!”

And instead of seeing the lake, a graveyard appeared before him. And on the nearest tombstone it was written:

**Regulus Arcturus Black**   
**He who betrayed the House of Black and his Master**

“No, no, I don’t want to die”

“Mr. Black, it is alright. You will not die.”

“Madame Pomfrey, please don’t let me die!”

He tried to find her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Instead, his eyes fell on the cup in his hand which was full again. He wanted to throw away the vile drink, but knew he couldn’t. With supreme willpower he drank the fifth cup and promptly started crying.

Now, there was no tombstone anymore, only his brother and his damnable friends.

“Little brother, did you really think you could just switch sides and we will be family again. Let me make something clear: I. Hate. You. You are no brother of mine. He is my brother”

Sirius put his arm around Potter’s shoulders who smirked with his all too familiar arrogance.

“No, Sirius, please, I am your family, not him. I am the one who used to hide with you in the closet from mom, don’t you remember?”

“Regulus, Regulus!”

This time it was a woman’s voice. The young man felt someone touch his face and flinched. His vision was foggy, but now there was a woman in front of him. She looked young, like him, but he couldn’t place her.

“Regulus, please, drink this.”

The woman put the cup in between his teeth. He swallowed a few mouthfuls, but tried to get away.

“Shh, it’s okay. You need to drink the potion. If …. If you don’t, Sirius will never love you again.”

He felt a sob escape his throat, but obeyed her. When she tried to make him drink yet another cup, he grabbed her hand and asked her with wide eyes that saw nothing:

“If I drink this one, will he love me? Will Sirius come back? Mother has been so angry since he left. Please, bring him back and I’ll do whatever you want”

Lily Evans almost felt like crying herself. She felt bad for lying to him, but there was nothing else she could do. He had to finish the potion or it was all for nothing:

“How much more does he have to drink?”

James answered her, feeling just as distraught by how utterly helpless they were.

“Four maybe five more. I think I can see the Horcrux, Lily.”

Regulus, who had been crying pitifully on the ground managed to raise himself to his knees.

“Horcrux…” he whispered, most likely to himself. “We are in the cave, aren’t we?”

He moved his head almost frantically, searching for the people who he remembered came with him. Sadly, his mind couldn’t comprehend the world around him anymore. All he could think about was how his insides seemed to burn, how every single bad memory he ever had - and he had quite a few, growing up in Grimmauld Place was not a picnic – could flash before his eyes any minute. Yet, somehow, somewhere in the back of his mind he the word ‘ _horcrux_ ’ was playing on repeat, the only semi-rational thought he could muster.

“Yes, Regulus, do you remember the Cave? We are here for the Horcrux. He have to get it, ok? So you just need to drink a bit more.”

“Water…”

Lily took the cup and refilled it.

“Here, Reg, this is water.”

She couldn’t even bring herself to feel bad for her shameless lie. The boy just drank it obediently, but when he felt no relief, only further pain, he slapped her hand away.

“LIAR! Everybody lies, everybody… Mother , Sirius, the Dark Lord. Everybody lies. I am not a traitor, I don’t want to be, but he lied, Mother. The Dark Lord is not as noble as you said. He is cruel and … and foul. He said he conquered death, but he just made a Horcrux. Horcrux, Mother! You know what that means. You..you forgive me for betraying him? You understand, don’t you?”

Now, Regulus felt a renewed vigor. In his mind, Lily Evans was Walburga Black and he wanted nothing more than to gain her forgiveness, her approval, her love. Suddenly, he grabbed both of Lily’s hands and pulled her towards the ground with him, startling not only he girl, but also James and Albus, who moved closer, scared of what the feverish man might be capable of doing.

But he did nothing more than weep into her chest and ask repeatedly if she would forgive him. Lily couldn’t surpass her instincts and hugged him. Surprised by the sudden contact, he flinched, but then seemed to melt in her embrace. It made Lily feel like a horrible person for what she was going to say:

“I will forgive you only if you drink the potion. All the potion, do you hear me, Regulus?”

He sobbed a strangled yes and allowed her to push yet another cup of the vile thing in his mouth. And another one. And another.

“Here, this is the last one.” James said as he gave her the once again refilled cup.” But the damn locket won’t move until he drinks it all.”

“Regulus, Regulus, you must drink one more. Please!”

She tried to coax him, cradling hi head in her lap. But he wasn’t even crying anymore, not really. Tears were rolling down his face and he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. It seemed like he was completely unaware of his surroundings.

“That’s enough. I can’t stand by and let him suffer like this. Lily, you seem to know more about this potion than me: would it be a problem if he takes a calming draught?”

Lily wanted to slap herself. Of course, they had Calming Draught and she had completely forgotten about it.

“Not at all, Madam Pomfrey. Here are no ingredients in Calming Draughts that might have secondary effects if mixed with others, so there’s no danger. And it’s a good idea, it will come his heart and maybe bring back some lucidity.”

She tried to keep her voice as steady and professional as possible, but it was hard when tears were running on her face and a delirious man was clutching her clothes.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a vial, most likely because she didn’t think anyone but Lily could make Regulus drink it.

“Reg, please, drink this. It’s a Calming Draught, it will make you feel better, I promise.”

“Liar” the boy said again, but unlike the last time, he didn’t have enough energy to shout.

“Regulus Arcuturus Black, do not contradict me! This will help.”

He didn’t look like he believed her, but he drank anyway. Somehow, it made it worse.

It took a couple of minutes, before the potion had any effect. The younger Black stopped shaking, but made no move to get up from Lily’s lap. Instead, he looked like Lily’s face, almost confused. His mind clearer, he had realized at once the woman holding his head between her hands was not his mother.

“Who are you?”

It was such an unexpected question, she gave the most honest answer:

“Lily”

He frowned, staring at her face like it was a complicated puzzle.

“Lily Evans? The one Severus has been in love with since fourth year?”

And as fitting for such a jaw-dropping statement, he promptly fainted.

Lily was so shocked, she couldn’t think of anything besides the words “Severus” and “in love”. James didn’t know if he should be angry or not. And if yes, with whom?

Only Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey kept a level head.

“I am afraid we do not have time to unpack Mr. Black’s, ahem, confession. There is one more cup left and we should not let this opportunity to pass. Poppy, should we wake him?”

“NO” was Lily’s harsh response. “Madam Pomfrey, unconcious people can still be fed potions, right?”

The nurse nodded, understanding what her former student wanted to do and approving. She did not like to see anyone in pain. So, with Lily’s help, she made sure Regulus’s head was bent correctly and managed to make him sallow the last of the potion.

As the boy gulped down the last drops, Albus managed to take the locket.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?”

All four of the conscious wizards turned their heads. On the other side of the lake, ten Order members, including Sirius, all with their wands drawn like they were ready for battle, staring and gaping in horror at the water that where parts of the destroyed Inferi were still floating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being much more angstier than I expected. 
> 
> Next: the Order reacts to their "reformed" Death Eater and maybe a closer look at Jilly


	3. Brave new world

To say the Order didn’t react well to the news of a Death Eater changing sides and joining them would be an understatement. The general consensus was that it was too dangerous (too unbelievable) for one of Lord Voldemort’s followers to turn on him at the height of his power. Finding out that said Death Eater was Regulus Black has somehow made things worse.

Those who grew up with the horrific tales of House Black and its deeds (who as legend had has only been named Black after they had come to Britain during the William’s Conquest because of their unprecedented knowledge of black magic that had shocked the anglo-saxon wizarding families of that time) barely trusted Sirius, so having his brother, a marked Death Eater in the heart of their anti-Voldemort movement was unacceptable to them. 

Even those who were usually more open-minded like Augusta Malkin Longbottom, who usually was the voice of reason, called Dumbledore a fool for taking “the boy at his world”. Granted, her reasoning was more sound: she brought up the possibility of Voldemort manipulating both Regulus and the Order. Considering that the Dark Lord had at least three masters of the Mind Arts on his side (and he himself was most likely one) gave credibility to the theory.

Those who were more open to Regulus’ inclusion were, surprisingly, those who have attended school with him.

Lily Evans was a staunch supporter of the younger Black after his act of bravery in the cave. She argued to Augusta, that even if he was manipulated by Voldemort, they couldn’t turn their backs on him. If nothing else, Regulus’ mind might prove a gold mine for their plans. The older woman agreed to her. And then promptly asked her if they had an Legillimens skilled enough to do just that. Sadly, the girl had to admit defeat. Dumbledore was the only one skilled at this highly obscure discipline, but he not only admitted to being outclassed by many others, but also that he will not violate Regulus’ privacy without his consent.

For hid part, Sirius opted for disbelief. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was afraid of getting his hopes up. Despite of he years their parents had tried to set the two brother’s at each other’s throat, he still cared for his baby brother. And he was afraid for him. After what he saw in the cave he was fully aware Regulus was on thin ice if he truly betrayed Voldemort. 

The other Marauders were more ambivalent towards this life changing event. Remus wanted to believe that people could be redeemed, but he also thought a measure of caution was needed. Peter thought the youngest Black must be mad for going against such a powerful wizard after swearing his loyalty to him. He couldn’t help but be impressed. James was equally as impressed, maybe even more as he had witnessed first hand the lengst Regulus would go to in order to ensure Voldemort’s downfall. 

Of course they could not say that they were hunted Horcruxes to the entire Order, so very few people knew about Regulus’ actions. Most had to take Dumbledore’s word that the man will help them without any actual proof. Understandably, it wasn’t enough for most of them.

Regulus Black however knew nothing of these events, as he lay still in bed, recovevering for the poison. It had been a struggle to come up with a safe sanctuary for him.

The Potters had been happy to take Sirius in, because he was their son’s best friend, but they could not extend the same courtesy to a stranger James had never spoken off. Or if he ever mentioned Regulus it was always in a negative context about the Slytherins. 

Other families weren’t keen on sheltering the (now comatose) Death Eater and exposing themselves to Voldemort’s wrath. In the end, it had been Alastor Moody who had let them borrow his heavily-warded house for the boy’s recovery as he did not “trust the snake to take advantage of the kindness we show him”.

Regulus himself only woke up three days after the horrible ordeal. His first instinct has been to ask about the Horcrux.

Apparently, Dumbledore has managed to destroy it using the Sword of Gryffindor, the only thing that had worked on the Locket. Everything else had left no effects: spells, daggers, potions, all of them left the locket no worse for where.

Personally, Regulus would have chosen Fiendfyre. If he learnt one thing from Death Eaters it was that the most violent choice might be wrong but it also gets results. Of course, he did not say it to Dumbledore. Instead he asked:

“Any ideas what the other Horcruxes could be?”

“I have a few educated guesses. I don’t think it is a coincidence Voldemort chose a family heirloom that represented the noble Slytherin family. I think the other Horcruxes might be related to his Legacy as well.”

“Hmm, are there other valuable items left by Salazar Slytherin? I don’t think I ever heard of anything but the locket. If I remember correctly, an object has to be magical in order to be vassal for a Horcrux.”

Something flashed through the older man’s eyes.

“You are awfully well-informed about the topic, child.”

“I am a Black. We have an entire library about dark magic. Of course I read about the Horcrux ritual. And it is lucky I did, otherwise I would have never figured out what the Dark…. You-Know-Who stored in that cave.”

“Yes, I suppose it is indeed lucky. Let’s just hope your good fortune is long-lasting as the true dangers only now begin.”

Regulus grimaced. It was true. Voldemort must have had noticed his absence till now. And if he went to the cave then he knew about Regulus’ betrayal too. And no one has ever accused the Dark Lord of being merciful. 

**  
Fear was a powerful feeling. So powerful, sometimes it radiated in an entire room, like a thick fog that wants to envelop everyone and everything. Severus felt it in his bones. The Dark Lord was always terrifying, but now it seemed to be somehow worse. Like everyone and everything was waiting for an upcoming storm. The Slytherin alumni felt hot and cold at once, waiting for the Dark Lord to speak.

Voldemort watched his Death Eaters carefully when he spoke:

“My loyal servants, I have grave news for us. Despite my generosity, or because of it, one of you thought it was wise to stand against me. Indeed, it seems we had nurtured a traitor in our midst for a long time now.”

Snape almost gaped at the proclamation. Who would be crazy enough to oppose Lord Voldemort himself? He wasn’t the only one wondering, as his fellow Death Eaters were looking at each other in consternation and with a hint of suspicion, wondering if the traitor was the one that could do something so insane as going against the wishes of the most powerful wizard alive. 

“The traitor is none other than Regulus Black.”

Now the silence finally broke as a million whispers rose. It was unbelievable. The youngest child of the pureblooded House of Black should have been nothing but an enthusiastic Death Eater. Never a traitor. To his left, Snape saw Bellatrix Black Lestrange shake. From fear or anger, it was hard to tell. He wondered what he thought of this. He didn’t have to, as the woman kneeled on the ground and addressed her master with a clear voice:

“My lord, allow me to slay my traitorous cousin in your name. He is a stain on the House of Black and our great wizarding world as a whole. He does not deserve to die by your hand.”

“Soon, Bella, the traitor will pay. Be patient, my darling. We will show him that there is no mercy for those who go against us.”

An excited chorus rose from the others and Severus almost fell sorry for his former Slytherin classmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write, idk why. I hope you enjoy it, short as it is. Next, we will have a time jump and meet a new patient at St Mungo's


	4. Stranger and stranger

* _ **14 years later***_

Regulus has seen many a strange sight during his years as a healer at St. Mungo’s, but this one might just take the prize. In one of the beds, sleeping peacefully, was an exact replica of James Potter from his Hogwarts years. If it wasn’t for the unusual circumstances that brought the boy to the hospital, Regulus would have been inclined to believe Potter was playing some juvenile prank on him because of ‘nostalgia’.

The Aurors have brought him in, exhausted and on the brink of consciousness from Voldemort’s resurrection place of all things. Apparently, Barty Crouch Jr had masqueraded as a Hogwarts professor (Although, after the fiasco from three years ago, Regulus wasn’t even surprised anymore at all the malevolent things that happened in a school full of kids. It was in moments like this when he was glad Ellie will never set foot in the blasted Scottish castle) and kidnapped Neville Longbottom to use him in some sort of dark ritual that had meant to bring the Dark Lord back. Worst of all, it had worked.

Auror Kingsley told him that according to the memories they had taken from the Boy-Who-Lived, Voldemort had come back. Along with the James Potter mini-me. As suspicious as he was of the kid, Regulus couldn’t help but feel grateful for his presence in the graveyard (and wasn’t it such a Death Eater thing to do? Choose a graveyard for a resurrection place. Truly original.). If not for him crossing wands with Voldemort, Neville wouldn’t have managed to activate his portkey. (Regulus may not like Augusta Longbottom very much, but he was very grateful for her not-so-irrational paranoia).

The young Gryffindor had brought the strange boy with him, claiming that he had saved his life. The Aurors naturally had questions, but considering the child’s state they realized they will not get any answers until he was fully healed and functioning.

Which somehow made him Regulus’ problem. Of course. Thankfully, the Potter lookalike was suffering from mild injuries and exhaustion, nothing seroious. As a result, he started to wake up after they fed him a few potions.

Naturally, he was still in shock as his first action was shouting ‘VOLDEMORT’ at the top of his lungs and scaring half the stuff on duty.

“It’s alright. Voldemort is not here. We are in St. Mungo’s. You are safe. I am Healer Black and I am here to help you.”

But Harry was only half listening to Regulus’ words. He did notice they were in an hospital and there was no sign of danger anywhere. No sign of Cedric either. His memories were…. weird. He could swear he remembered Neville in the graveyard, but that was impossible. Finally, he turned to the man who was speaking. For a brief moment, Harry was flood by a sensation of familiarity.

“Umm, yeah, sorry for yelling. How.. how did I get here exactly?”

“Neville Longbottom brought you to the Aurors and they brought you here.”

Harry blinked. He wasn’t expecting this answer.

“So Neville was really there? I didn’t imagine it? Where… where is Cedric?”

He refused to think of Cedric as dead. He just could not stomach such a thought.

Regulus frowned. This was not going the way he had predicted.

“I am sorry, but I don’t know any Cedrics. Mayhap if you give us his last name…”

“Diggory. Cedric Digorry. He is… was one of the Triwizard Tournament champions.”

Of course everything came back to the damned tournament. What was the Hogwarts Board of Governs thinking by bringing back this idiotic competition?! In Regulus opinion, some traditions should just stay dead.

“I do not know, but I can make inquiries. Meanwhile, how about you tell me your name?”

Somehow the healer not knowing Harry’s name was the most unbelievable thing that had happened so far. He would have thought anyone would recognize the Boy-Who-Lived.

“I am Harry Potter. Umm, sorry, but I kinda forgot your name.”

Regulus smiled at the child who couldn’t be much older than his daughter. Internally, however, he was confused. Like a good son of House Black, he had memorized the family trees of all the “important” families and the Potters did not have any branches from whom this child could be descended from. If the boy was indeed a Potter there were only two possibilities. Either he was a descendant of Charlus Potter (James Potter's third -and only- cousin) and Dorea Black, Regulus own maternal great-aunt who had left Britain soon after getting married (most likely because she was tired of her family) or he was an illegitimate child of James Potter himself. Given his apparent age, he should have been born when Potter was still together with Lily and despite Regulus’ low opinion of the man, he doubted that he would have cheated on the “love of his life”.

Or, there was the third possibility, that the boy had a more complicated history than Regulus could imagine. It was the most likely one, considering his involvement with the Dark Lord’ resurrection.

“Don’t worry, a lot of people forget my name” Not true, but it was the nice thing to say. “I am Healer Black, but you can call me Regulus.”

Black? For a moment, Harry wondered if the man was related to Sirius. Then he chided himself for it. Black was a common name, and even if they were related… well, Ron had told him almost all wizards end up related to each other because of their small number. Besides he couldn’t ask a healer about a known murderer now, could he?

Unaware of what was going through Harry’s head, Regulus managed to make him sit on the bed, so he did not strain himslef. He explained what injuries Harry had arrived with and how all of them were in the process of healing. But he couldn’t contain his curiosity for long, and while he had no desire to interrogate the boy (that was the Auror’s job) there was a burning question on his mind:

“I am sorry if I am prying, Harry, but are you somehow related to James Potter?”

Harry’s shock was visible on his face. Indeed, Regulus got the impression the teenager was wondering about the healer’s intelligence. Or lack of intelligence, most likely.

“Yeah. He was my father.”

“Was?”

The fact that his second theory was correct wasn’t as unexpected as the use of the past tense.

“He is dead. How do you not know this? Everyone does.”

“James Potter is dead?!”

Somehow Regulus doubted it unless Potter has managed to get himself killed in the three days since he left St. Mungo’s. And even then….

“Well, obviously not everyone knows it since I don’t.”

Again Harry threw him a funny look. Something between disbelief and pity.

_Merlin, he does resemble Potter. The prat had the same look on his face every time Lily turned him down at Hogwarts._

Harry opened his mouth, maybe to contradict him, maybe say something else, but at that very moment the door opened and a twelve year old girl skipped inside.

“Hi, dad.”

“Ellie, what are doing here? I told you to stop dropping by unannounced.”

The girl only shrugged and gave her father a mischievous smile. Only then did she notice the other person in the room:

“Oh, hi. I am Electra.”

Regulus groaned. He loved his daughter, but her tendency to come to his place of work and befriend random patients will get her killed one day. It would be even worse with Harry, he just knew. Electra liked everyone, but Harry was of a similar age with her, she will probably like to spend time with him.

Harry was intrigued by the girl as well. She looked strangely familiar, but he didn’t think he knew her from Hogwarts. With her bright red hair, he had almost thought she was Ginny Weasley. But her hair was a darker shade of red, she had no freckles, and she looked more carefree than he had ever seen Ginny. Still, there was something… odd about her. He decided to introduce himself, it was only polite.

“I am Harry. You look kinda familiar. Do I know you from Hogwarts perhaps? I don’t really remember seeing you around.”

Her smile died on her lips at the mention of the magic school.

“I don’t go to Hogwarts.” She said defiantly.

“Oh. Why not?”

“Enough” Regulus said, just as Electra answered:

“I am a squib.”

Harry knew well enough her tone of voice. It was the same one he used when someone asked why he lived with his aunt and uncle and he told them his parents were dead. It meant “I do not want your condescending pity.” Instead of offering some kind of apology he replied easily:

“Then it explains why I haven’t seen you around school.”

Both Regulus and Electra stared at him. Usually wizards, even the most well-meaning ones, tended to say something insensitive -if only by accident- when they found out. Harry was the first one who brushed it off like it didn’t matter.

Electra grinned almost maniacally. The boy seemed to be only a couple years older than her and she really wanted to get along with him for however long he was going to stay at St. Mungo’s. She had never had a friend from the Wizarding World and she always wanted one. Not that she dislike her friends from her Muggle school, but sadly she always had to lie to them. She may not be able to do magic, but magic was an important part of her life, and she felt horrible for keeping it secret from them. That’s why she liked spending time at the hospital, with her dad’s patients. She could be completely honest with these total strangers, without fearing the consequences.

“By the way, dad, Healer Wilson is looking for you. Something about Miss Claire’s lost meds. He seemed really angry.”

Regulus frowned, annoyed. He did not doubt Electra was telling the truth, but he also recognized the expression on her face. She wanted to be alone with Harry. On one hand, the boy was a wild card, one that had survived Voldemort, so he could not be underestimated. On the other, he did not have a wand and was still recovering. Plus, he seemed more confused and awkward than dangerous. And well, Ellie was rather good at self-defense and Wilson was a prick…

“Alright, fine, I’ll go, but you better both behave.”

Electra gave him an angelic look, while Harry just nodded, still a bit bemused by Regulus’ daughter.

Electra on the other hand, felt quite confident and talkactive. She wanted to know this Harry, who seemed somehow familiar to her.

“So you go to Hogwarts. What house are you in?”

“Gryffindor.” He answered with pride.

“Just like my mum! She was a Gryffindor too. And she still buys red sheets and lion-themed pajamas. Dad pretends to be annoyed, but I think he likes it.”

Harry smiled. He could imagine some of his fellow Gryffs doing exactly what Electra’s mum does. Even he might do it one day.

“What house was your dad in? I gather he was not a lion.”

“No, he was a Slytherin.”

Harry actually gaped at that. Somehow the idea that Healer Black, whom he liked despite his oddness as one of the snakes seemed wrong, somehow. That he had married a Gryffindor was even more unbelievable.

Electra giggled at his expression. While she did not fully understand why House loyalties mattered so much for wizards, she knew her mum and dad were an unlikely pair.

“They got together after graduation. They weren’t close in school or anything like that cos dad was one year behind mum. Did your parents go to Hogwarts? What houses were you parents in?”

“Gryffindors.”

“Both of them? And you are one as well? I bet your house is all red and gold.”

“Umm, no. My parents died when I was little. I live with my aunt and uncle. They are not wizards.”

“I am sorry about your parents.”

She said it easily, without any pity or awkwardness. Harry was starting to like her more and more.

“How did you end up here? Hogwarts students usually go to their infirmary unless it’s something very bad. And you look ok.”

Harry opened his mouth, but realized he had no answer. Why wasn’t he in Hogwarts Infirmary? Regulus said something about Aurors, but that didn’t explain the unusual location. And where was the Headmaster? No one had mentioned him, and Harry would have thought Professor Dumbledore will want to hear what happened to two of the champions. Add to it Regulus’ strange belief that James Potter was alive and Harry knew for sure something was wrong.

“I uh , actually don’t know. Listen, Electra, your dad said some really weird things to me.”

“Weird like what?”

Electra was pretty entertained by their talk and the idea of solving a mystery, one that involved her father, was very exciting for a twelve year old.

“Like umm, ….Have you ever heard about James Potter?”

Ellie frowned. Of course she knew about James Potter. He was one of the Senior Aurors and her parents had known him as teenagers. He even dated her mom for a short while, and while no one told her this, Ellie got the impression he had tried to keep in contact with his former girlfriend even after Electra’s parents got together. She had even met him once and had been a bit creeped out by the way he stared at her. But Regulus has never liked James very much, so Electra didn’t really know him.

“I know about him. Why?”

“Because Regulus thought he was still alive. “

“What?! What do you mean “still alive”. Did he die? When?”

Stranger and stranger. Even the girl did not know about the Potters’ murder. Or was she pretending not to know?

“13 years ago. He and his wife were killed by Voldemort. How can you not know this?!”

“Wife? James Potter is not married.”

Harry was ready to say a few unkind words about her mental state, but the door opened before he could. Regulus entered, followed by a tall, black man. The healer looked somehow displeased, but when he spoke, his voice was professional, almost kind:

“Harry, this is Auror Shacklebolt. Would you mind if you go with him to the the Ministry? It appears that the Unspeakables have a few theories about Voldemort’s ressurection and want to have a word with you first.”

For a moment Harry wanted to say no. Demand that someone tell him what the hell was happening. Why was everyone and everything so wrong. But this was about Voldemort. It was too important to refuse. So he just nodded and allowed the auror to escort him out, leaving behind a very suspicious Regulus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the real story begins! Harry has just arrived to a new world, but no one knows it ...yet. Regulus seems to be doing pretty ok for himself and soon we will meet his entire family and see how Reg surviving changed quite a few things.
> 
> Meanwhile, please leave a comment. What did you think of Ellie? What do you think will happen next? What things do you suppose are different in this world that diverged from canon?


	5. Meet the Evans-Blacks

Lily Evans was not having a good day. First the children from the school she taught had been even louder and more naughty than usual. She loved being a primary school teacher, she really did, but Merlin, was it exhausting!

Coming home didn’t help. There were days when Lily really regretted choosing to live in Grimmauld Place out of pettiness. Despite her work to make the place a nice home, there was something too grim about the place.

Then her dad called to remind her about her mom birthday and ask her yet again if she had bought a present. As if Lily would forget something like that. Still, the reminder that she will have to see her sister soon soured her mood even farther. She sometimes wondered what was wrong with her and Petunia that they always ended up at each other’s throat. Even Regulus seemed to be more civil with her sister than Lily herself.

And of course her dear almost-but-not-legally husband was still at work so Lily had to cook dinner.

And just when she fell on the sofa, exhausted, Regulus and Ellie came back from St. Mungo’s. Lily greeted her daughter with a hug and the obligatory scolding to stop bothering her dad at work. As usual, her little girl hugged her back and gave her empty promises. They were really spoiling her rotten. But Lily couldn’t help it. She loved Ellie more than anything in the world. She would do anything for her.

_You already did the most horrible thing you could do just so your child could be safe._

Lily tried to brush aside the voice that had made her feel guilty and ashamed for more than twelve years. She would always regret the role she had played in Alice and Frank’s murder, but she could not let her regrets prevent her from living the life she had built for herself. When she had agreed to be the Longbottoms secret keeper she had been willing to die for them. But when she found out she was pregnant and Voldemort had pointed a wand at her face she just couldn’t choose her friends over her unborn child. She was just glad young Neville had survived that horrible night. If he had died it would have ruined her.

It had taken her a long time and long hours of therapy to forgive herself, but the Wizarding World never had.

As traumatic as the events before Ellie’s birth were, the little girl was the light of Lily’s life. And she knew Regulus felt the same. Her husband in everything but name was Electra’s favourite person and a good father. A better one that Lily would have ever thought the Slytherin boy she had met at Hogwarts could ever be.

Sometimes she almost wished they would get married, but she knew a piece of paper would not change their lives. And she did stay by her original complaint that Lily Black would sound like a stripper’s name. (The more vicious part of her also felt triumphant every time when a conservative wizard or witch – and Merlin, were there a lot of them -looked revolted when they found out her unusual marital status. The Wizarding World hated her for so many things, could she be blamed for wanting to scandalize them in return?).

“What do we have for dinner?”

Regulus’ question snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Pasta. I didn’t have the energy for everything else. I also bought a few brownies for dessert.”

“Bad day?”

“Not bad per se. Just exhausting. And I just remembered that I’ll have to see Petunia at mom’s birthday.”

“I really don’t understand what is it with you and your sister. Petunia is not that bad.” At this, Regulus had to concede to his wife’s glare. “Well, she is that bad. But not to you and Ellie.”

“She likes Ellie more than me.”

It was the truth. Petunia wasn’t a dotting aunt by any means but she was always kind to Electra. Most likely because she saw her as the younger, ‘normal’ version of Lily. Meanwhile, Lily and Regulus could only attract her ire and disgust for their ‘freakishness’.

Regulus, however, was just amused by her almost whiny declaration.

“I wasn’t aware you were competing with our daughter for your sister’s love.”

The redhead did not dignify it with an answer and said instead:

“It’s not even Petunia that’s the worst part. But Vernon and Dudley. I really don’t understand how a lovely baby like my nephew could become so spoiled and... rude. As for Vernon...”

She did not use any words for him, just shuddered. Regulus couldn’t agree more. His brother-in-law has always reminded him of some of the most crueller and dumber Death Eaters like Dolohov or Goyle.

“How about your day? You came back late from the hospital.”

“Yes, well, we had a strange case.”

Regulus proceeded to tell his wife all about the strange Harry Potter, the events that had brought him to St. Mungo’s and his wild claim that James Potter was dead. Understandably, Lily was as perplexed as him.

“You are sure he said he was James’ son? How old was he?”

“Less than fifteen that’s for sure. I will say most likely fourteen.”

Lily was smart enough to the math in her head. The result did not please her.

“You think James cheated on me?”

Regulus winced. This was not a conversation he wanted to have.

“Given the timeline, it does seem like the most probable explanation.”

The witch just shook her head . She knew that her husband didn’t think much of her former boyfriend (in between resentment from the school days when the Marauders made their life mission to hex all the Slytherins and his jealousy of Sirius attachment to the other man, Lily could understand why), but James simply wasn’t a cheater. She liked to think she knew him well enough to be a fair judge of character.

Electra walked back in the living room just at that moment, with a brownie stuffed in her mouth, stopping Lily from having tondefend him.

“Are you talking about Harry? He was nice, but kind of odd.”

Regulus looked at Lily, silently asking for her permission to tell their daughter the truth. The parents had long decided to be honest to their child, no matter what, as they themselves wanted honesty in return. But sometimes, Lily regretted that decision. She did not want to tell her daughter that the mad wizard who haunted her dreams was back. But while ignorance may be bliss, it does not protect you from Death Eaters. So she nodded her head in resigned acceptance.

“Yeah, honey, we were talking about him. And you are right, there are some strange things about Harry. In fact, stranger than you might think.”

Than the Slytherin alumni proceeded to tell Electra of the events from the Tournament, when a Death Eater under the guise of Professor Moody had kidnapped Neville Longbottom from the chaos that erupted during the celebration of the French girl’s victory. The events of the graveyard were a bit unclear as Regulus knew them from the Aurors who learned what happened from a terrified Neville. It seemed whatever ritual Barty Crouch had planned it had worked as Voldemort came back to life. And brought with him the mysterious Harry Potter.

Electra listened to everything in horrified silence. Finally she asked a question that surprised both her parents.

“Do you think Harry’s lying? About who he is, I mean. He may be working for V-Voldemort.”

Regulus and Lily exchanged a look. Of course they both have thought of the possibility that he might be one of the Dark Lord’s man, but it have never occurred to them he might have lied about his identity.

“We really do not know, Ellie. Right now the Ministry is handling it.”

And Lily hoped to God they were not as idiotic as they sometimes seemed. Reg had mentioned the Unspeakables, they at least were intelligent people (Lily had wanted to be one when she was at Hogwarts and even she had found their requirements too high.)

“Whatever happens now that Voldemort is back, I want you to know we will always protect you, my little star.”

Electra just nodded while Lily was already making plans. Sometimes she thanked all her Gods that her child was a squib. Electra could easily leave Wizarding Britain to go live as a muggle with Lily’s parents in Australia or maybe America. None of parents will allow her to become a target for Voldemort. Sadly, Lily knew that this won’t be possible if she kept living with them. Regulus, as the one who betrayed Voldemort and lived to tell the tale, was the top of his hit list. And his family and friends were just beneath him.

“Ellie, can you go make sure I watered the plants. I am too tired to check.”

Both mother and daughter recognized Regulus’ words for what they were: a tactic to be alone with Lily.

“Lily, please don’t send our child to a one way trip to America until we know for sure where we stand vis a vis this... resurrection.”

He said the last word with contempt. Lily knew what he was thinking: if Voldemort had risen himself from the dead it meant they haven’t destroyed all the Horcruxes. She had hoped, like all the others, the insane wizard has only made the three they have found: Slytherin’s Locket, Hufflepuff’s Cup and the Gaunt Ring. Clearly, he was more paranoid than that.

For a second, Lily wanted to deny her desire to get Electra as far away from Voldemort as possible. But she couldn’t. Instead she decided to be completely honest with him and with herself.

“I am scared.”

Regulus said nothing. He hugged her in silence. She knew he was just as scared as her.

**

  
Harry stared at Professor Dumbledore, eyes the sizes of dishes.. Professor Dumbledore stared at Harry, though he was doing it more subtly.

“...Another ...world, sir?”

His tone of voice indicated exactly what he thought of the Unspeakables theory that Harry was somehow from another dimension. That the Brother Wands once crossed had let the wildest of magic free and because of the ritual of resurrection it had teared down the fabric of reality. And other some such nonsense.

“I understand your confusion, Harry. Your disbelief as well. But rest assured, the Unspeakables know what they are talking about. In fact, I’ve always believed Rombar’s Theory of Parallelism through the Universe was more than a theory.”

Noticing Harry’s rising confusion, Dumbledore decided it might not be the best idea to go over the most obscures laws of magic with someone who haven’t even taken his OWLs yet.

“In fact, according, to the Department of Mysteries records, you aren’t even our first, let’s call it, traveller. So, I don’t doubt we can send you back soon.”

_And maybe deal with our own problem in the meantime. Or is this not our Tom Riddle? From what the boy says, Tom came back to life in his dimension and then they both crossed over._

Sometimes, Albus lamented the fact that he had no inclination for the more obscure arts. This was fascinating and terrifying at the same time. He could only hope this Voldemort will not try to raise his counterpart. Ironically, the only thing that has stopped their world’s Tom from being resurrected by Barty Crouch was a parallel Tom. One who had the misfortune (or good fortune?) of having a rival that had a brother wand to his own. The Brother Wand effect was one of the Seven Great Mysteries of the Merlinian system, a wild card for everyone involved. Albus could only hope Tom will not find some way to take advantage of it.

“Ok, sir, let’s say I believe you about this...um, parallel world. The healer that treated me behaved like my...my dad was alive here. Is it.. might it be true?”

Truthfully, Harry didn’t know what to believe, but if there was even a slim chance that his parents were alive and here, he could maybe believe it a bit more.

“Indeed, James Potter is not only alive, but one of our most estimated Aurors.”

“Is mum alive as well?”

At this Albus frowned. She had been brought here mostly because the young man before him had been uncooperative to the Unspeakables and refused to speak with anyone but him. The older wizard will never forget Harry’s expression of betrayal when he had not recognized him. Alas, it seemed the boy really trusted him above all others if he was finally coming to terms with his ... unexpected trip.

But it did raise the questions of why was Albus such an important part of his life. He did consider James Potter a friend, but he couldn’t imagine a world where he will take special interest into the man’s children. Maybe finding out who Harry’s mother’s was will clarify the mystery.

“I am sorry, Harry, but our James Potter is single and childless, as far as I know. Would you mind telling me your mother’s name?”

It was the wrong thing to say, for Harry could not comprehend a world where his parents were not together. It seemed wrong, somehow. Everyone spoke about Lily and James, James and Lily, like they were two halves of the same whole. This... Dumbledore not knowing Lily Potter is his mother was not right. Finally, he said:

“Lily.”

“Lily Evans?”

Harry just shrugged, embarrassed to realize he didn’t even know his mum’s maiden name:

“I guess. Is she ... ok? Why didn’t she marry dad?”

The Gryffindor hoped the question didn’t come out as whiny as it seemed. Still, he felt like it needed to be asked. But Dumbledore just smiled.

“Lily Evans is alive and well. She has withdrawn a bit from the Wizarding World after the end of the war with Voldemort, but I assure you, she is in good health. And Miss Evans and Mr Potter were indeed together for a brief period of time, but broke up during the War. I believe they discovered they don’t have much in common. Especially when I asked Miss Evans to help me with finding and destroying the Horcruxes.”

Albus waited to see if the teenager will give any sign he recognized the last word, but he seemed oblivious to it. Instead, it looked like Harry could hardly believe his parents have been together and then broke up. It sounded so strange.

Everything was strange, he told himself. But now he had a chance to meet them. Get to know them, spend as much time with them as he could.

“Do you think I can meet them, sir? My parents, I mean”

After a long pause, Dumbledore answered:

“I don’t see why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write, especially the last part, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> As you can see, the Brother Wand Effect is different from canon. That's because I needed to have something the thing that sent Harry to my au. But it won't be explored beyond that.
> 
> Predictions about how Harry's meeting with his parents could be like?


	6. Mum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short but I wanted to post something

Harry was bored. Bored and nervous. He thought it was a natural state for someone who was going to meet parallel versions of his deceased parents. The nervous part, that is. The bored part came from the fact that he was in one of the Ministry’s waiting rooms, pacing from one corner to the other, while Lily and James were somewhere else (somewhere close) in the building being explained the whole situation.

Harry struggled to imagine how the two of them would take it. He still had trouble processing the whole ‘different worlds’ business, and he had evidence after evidence thrown at him. Lily and James? Why would they believe it? And even if they did, why would they care about a random teenager who should up out of nowhere, claiming to be their child.

Harry looked once more at the barren room and decided he’d seen enough of it. 

Walking aimlessly through the Ministry’s corridor reminded him, once again, how oblivious wizards tend to be. Nobody took notice of a teenager loitering around. Wizards and witches walked cheerfully, not paying him any mind. 

Harry tried to spot some familiar faces, but he had never seen all those who passed him before. At some point, he thought he caught a glimpse of Mr Weasley’s back, but he was too far away to see.

One face stood out of the crowd. The healer from St. Mungo’s, Regulus Black, stood near one of the columns playing with…something in his hands, and looking as bored as Harry had been. When he stopped his game, he spotted Harry and smiled at him. 

Harry recognized the smile. It was the one adults always had when they wanted to be kind, but also didn’t want their true emotions to show. However, Regulus was one of the few people he knew, so it would be too impolite not to greet him.

“Good morning, Mr. Black. Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Morning, Harry. I could say the same thing. My wife and I were called here about…well, recent developments.”

Harry assumed ‘recent developments’ meant Voldemort, and had to push away the memory of Cedric’s still body.

Different universe, he told himself, Cedric is alive here.

The prospect filled him with both hope and inexplicable terror. He focused on Regulus instead:

“Does your wife work for the Ministry?”

Regulus smiled, but this one was a sad smile:

“No, she does not. She’s a teacher, actually.”

Teacher? For a moment, a mental picture formed in the boy’s mind where Regulus was happily holding hands with Professor McGonagall. He immediately banished the image to the far corners of his mind. Regulus’ wife was probably teaching at Hogwarts only in this universe. After all, he couldn’t imagine Electra being the child of any of the teachers he knew.

But before he could wonder more about the man’s private life, he spotted the things he had been playing with. 

“Is that a snitch?”

Once a seeker, always a seeker as Harry couldn’t contain the excitement in his voice. Reg looked just as delighted by his reaction.

“Yes, indeed. I was Slytherin seeker for five years, and I still play with a snitch once in a while. Do you play?”

“Only since I was eleven. I am a seeker too. “

Reg was starting to really like Harry. Besides Sirius, he didn’t have the opportunity to talk about with many people. And Sirius always bragged about how the lions were better than the snakes. Which was just not factually true. Talking to Harry was a welcome distraction from his worries.

He still did not understand why Dumbledore had asked to speak with Lily and James Potter alone. The owl that had arrived at Number 12 have said that the Unspeakables had information about Voldemort’s rise from the dead. Information that Lily and Regulus should be made aware of.

The fact that Sirius and James were called as well wasn’t too surprising. They were also part of the small group that hunted Voldemort’s horcruxes. 

What was surprising was Dumbledore’s insistance to speak to James and Lily alone. Regulus and Sirius were, rather rudely, brushed aside. Sirius had just shrugged and said he had more important things to do anyway, leaving Regulus alone with his thoughts.

Reg heard the sound of heels on the pavement, recognizing them instantly. Lily’s meeting with Dumbledore was over and the redhead was coming towards them. The Slytherin alumni noticed she looked pale and worried, which was to be expected, as he doubted she had been told good news. What was surprising was the fact that she completely ignored Regulus in favor to stare at Harry.

For his part, Harry looked like he had seen a ghost. His mouth opened and closed several times before one strangled word came out:

“Mum?”

Reg dropped the Snitch in disbelief. The small ball flew through the air instead of hitting the ground, the sound of her wings almost unbearable in the silence of the corridor.

Lily wasn’t as surprised, being warned before hand by Dumbledore, but she still felt unprepared to to deal with…this. She had wanted to find Regulus, tell him everything. She hadn’t expected to find Harry with him.

“Hello. You must be Harry. It’s, uh, nice to meet you.”

Inwardly, she cringed. But what could she say? What’s the proper greeting when you meet your alternate son for the first time. If there was a manual with instructions for this situation, Lily would kill to get her hands on it.

“Wait a minute, what do you mean ‘mum’?”

The odd expression on Lily’s face told Regulus it would be a long story.


End file.
